


Trouble in Paradise

by ALustyBust



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALustyBust/pseuds/ALustyBust
Summary: Fourteen year old Lilo and Stitch are fighting. That's been happening a lot lately. And Nani has been such a bitch about it all. Lilo seeks comfort and words of wisdom from long time family friend David Kawena.





	Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, nor do I claim any legal right over them.  
> I do not condone the real life practice of the contents of this piece. If you or someone you know has been assaulted please contact your local authorities and seek treatment for your trauma.  
> If you are under 18 or the legal consent age leave immediately.  
> The events in this piece were written to help me process my own trauma and, however unconventional, not intended to represent my thoughts or beliefs regarding the acts written here.

Lilo kicked at the sticks in her way as she trudged down the dirt path from her house to the hut David had built on the land behind their home. She and Stitch had gone at it again. She was a teen girl going through puberty and he was, ultimately, just a monster. Both found solace in fucking each other to relieve themselves of pressure and stress but Lilo wanted something more from him and Stitch wouldn't leave the other experiment whores Jumba had released on the island. She only wanted Stitch to herself, the way it used to be. But those other sluts liked his double dick inside their holes just as much as Lilo did.

They certainly beat those boring dildos I stole from Nani's dresser. Lilo thought. Though to be fair once you had twin monster dicks in your ass and pussy at the same time, there wasn't much else that could make you feel quite so good.

Lilo banged on David's door. There was no answer. She banged on it again and he opened it so quickly her fist connected with his bare chest.

"Lilo?" He asked in surprise. He hurried to cover himself better with the towel wrapped around his narrow hips.

"Can I come in?" Lilo asked, pushing past him.

He stared at her as she strutted into his living area, plopping down on his futon. She looked around. It was definitely a bachelor pad. Although, some of her sister's things were hanging around the room. And... some of her own. Her sister borrowed her shirts sometimes but she hadn't ever known Nani to borrow her lace thongs. David hurried behind the kitchen island and snatched up a pair of gym shorts. He jumped into them quickly, watching the way Lilo crossed her slender legs--one over the other. He could almost see what kind of underwear she was wearing. They were red whatever they were. They matched the lace bra straps that peeked out from her white tank top.

"What are you doing here, uh, Lilo?" David asked, staying behind the kitchen island.

Lilo rolled her eyes. "You know me and Stitch are fucking right? Well--"

David gasped and braced himself on the counter. "You're--you're what?!"

Lilo stared at his gaping mouth. Water dripped from his silky hair and trailed droplets down his defined chest and shoulders. She rubbed her thighs together at the delicious sight and David stared intently at them. "Yeah, me and Stitch have been fucking each other for a while. I figured Nani had told you. Or maybe even Pleakley. He can't keep a secret to save his life."

David stared at her wordlessly. Lilo wondered why he was so quiet, but he didn't answer, he only shook his head.

"Well anyway," Lilo began again, "Stitch and I have been fucking, but it doesn't mean anything to him and it... it hurts..." Lilo's hard exterior softened as she spoke and David's demeanor relaxed as well, realizing her plight. "I just wish I could give him everything he needs... but he keeps going back to the other experiments. Jumba says it's because he was designed to be a pack breeder, but he was also bred to be a murderer you know?" She sighed heavily and David nodded.

She stood and crossed the living room. Her bare feet tapped softly against the wooden floor of David's hut. She glanced around before finally meeting his brown eyed gaze.

"I do know what you mean," he said a little sadly.

Lilo looked at him curiously. Then something occurred to her. Nani refused to settle in and be official with David--they'd never been exclusive. Of course David knew. "David? Why couldn't you be younger?" Lilo asked.

David sighed. "Or you be older?"

They gazed into one another's eyes for a long while and then Lilo leaned over the counter. She reached out slowly, her finger hooking into the edge of his shorts. He looked like he wanted to object but she could feel the strain of his dick through the fabric. He wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. It wasn't until she tried to pull the shorts away and get a peek at his cock did he stop her, clapping a hand around her wrist.

"I should warn you... I volunteered for one of Jumba's experiments. I... It won't be what you expect." He said hesitantly.

Lilo shook her head. "I've only ever seen Stitch's dicks. So this will be my first human dick, ever."

David kept his grip on her wrist and bore his intent gaze into hers. "That's just it... I don't have a human dick. I... Nani said some... things... and long story short, I asked Jumba for some... enhancements... It didn't go as planned and... well, Nani hasn't been back since."

Lilo glanced around at the women's clothes in David's hut. Upon closer inspection she realized they were all hers. Her eyes snapped back to look at him and a mischievous glint sparkled there. "You have known Stitch and I were fucking didn't you? That's why you have my clothes here. You're into that aren't you? Jacking off to my panties and bras? You imagine me?" She slid onto the counter, her cleavage heaving through the scoop neck of her shirt. "You imagine me naked and waiting for you, my legs spread open and my pussy dripping wet juices onto the very same counter where you prepare your food."

David turned red and allowed Lilo to tug at his clothes, his hand falling limply from her wrist.

"You want to eat me like I'm one of your dishes? Just devour my little hairless cunt?"

"You're so young..." David said hesitantly.

"And you're so old. But I still want your huge cock inside me." Lilo slid down the otherside of the counter, to the floor. She took his shorts with her as she knelt on the wood planks.

David's dick sprang out of his gym shorts, the most erect and hard he had ever seen it. It didn't even get that big when he was imagining her mouth on him late at night, her slender form silhouetted in her window. He had known she and Stitch had been fucking each other because he watched them lit by the candles he'd bought for her for Christmas the previous year. His cock slapped her across the face and the look of surprise it invoked made his balls clench. That's a bit what he imagined her face would look like when he entered her for the first time.

"Are you going to fuck me David Kawena? Are you going to pound my tight young pussy?" Lilo licked him from base to tip and even with her mouth opened all the way, she couldn't suck his entire head into her mouth. He truly did have a monster cock.

"Ask me again, Lilo. Ask me again and there's no going back." David's eyes filled with lust and he gently drove his hands into her hair.

She nodded. "I'm not going to ask you, David. I'm going to tell you." She opened her mouth, licking his throbbing head with her flat tongue. "Fuck me, David. Destroy my cunt with your giant monster alien cock."

David scooped her into his well defined arms and slammed her onto the polished wood counter. She gasped in shock, the wind knocked out of her. Her jet black hair splayed across the countertop and after he lined up his veiny cock with her tight, shave teen pussy he gripped her hair in each of his fists.

"You want my cock? You want it slut?"

"Fuck yes, fuck me into oblivion, David!"

David plowed into her, all the way to the hilt. She moaned at first but the more of him she took inside her soaked, silken hole her moan turned to a groan and then to a scream.

"FuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUCK!" Lilo could feel her insides tearing. "God it hurts!"

David chuckled and pulled almost all the way out. "I rather like that. Am I your god, Lilo? Do you worship me and my giant cock?"

Lilo nodded as he slammed into her again. He was taking the breath out of her with each thrust.

"I'm going to use your body every day for the rest of forever, aren't I? Because I'm your god. And you're my sweet little slave. Aren't you?"

David leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips. She nodded and he bit her neck, leaving dark, aching hickies there. He trailed them down her collar bone to her perky, young, teen tits and bit and suckled them. She cried out and it only served to make his dick harder. He pulled all the way out of her, his cock slapping the counter and making it shake. He continued to pull on her sweet nipples with his mouth and tongue and teeth. He lined his soaking cock up with her pussy but just as she was bracing to take him again he slipped and slammed into her tight asshole. She screamed, raking nail marks down his back. He let go of her tits and grinned up at her.

"This is mine too."

She nodded and gasped. "Yes Master, fuck yes. Take all of my holes. My ass, my pussy, my mouth. Take all of me and use me as your dirty, young, fourteen year old cum dump. Use me, David! Fuck me master, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH."

As Lilo demanded David use her in all the dirty ways she could think of, she came. He had been rubbing her clit quickly and as her orgasm began bent to suck it into his mouth. His cock was so long and thick and hard that it didn't even pull out of her a noticeable bit. As she was rocking down from her orgasm, David slipped out of her asshole and watched it gape a moment before jamming into her pussy again. She shook and trembled as the feeling overwhelmed her sensitive pussy. He pounded inside her a handful more times, shooting rope after thick hot rope of cum into her fertile young pussy.

"Fuck..." He murmured, laying atop her without pulling out.

After they both caught their breath he leaned up on his arms, still inside her. He gazed deeply into her glassy eyes and then pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "If you didn't mean any of that I won't hold you to--"

"No. I meant it. I'm yours David--only yours. I'm yours to use over and over and over again in anyway you please. I'm your dirty little slave. And you're my master. My god." As she spoke she stroked the part of his softening cock that wasn't still stuffed inside her. Her words made his dick twitch and he growled into her neck, bending over to keep the look of utter pleasure from making him look like such a fool in front of her. "David?"

"Fuck, Lilo. You're so perfect." He purred into her ear. "Let's do this again. Right now. I need you still Lilo. I need your hot mouth on my cock."

She nodded and slid away from him, his cock making a popping sound as it pulled out of her. She slid off the counter, the surface completely soaked and coated with both of their fluids. She had found her soulmate in David, she just knew it. She knew that he was going to fuck her for the rest of her life with that ginormous cock of his--it was even bigger than Stitch's and maybe if they spoke to Jumba, perhaps he could give David a second one...


End file.
